The Clock
by KittenDoesFanFiction
Summary: Ahiru finds that Fakir has a crush on her. She thinks that she likes him too but she isn't sure . She is a human again and Lillie has been skipping school. She finds a clock that can bring her back in time and Rue thinks the real daughter of the crows, Princess Lila has come. Ahiru can sum it up in one word: trouble. Rated K just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story after Princess Tutu.**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Princess Tutu**

"Ow, foot foot," I thought. He looked under water. He smiled at me.

"Idiot," he said but this time it seemed as if he were joking as he said it softly.

"Qua? Quack quack quack," I yelled. Which meant, "Huh? Ack, I can't breathe," my foot was caught in the seaweed and Fakir looked down at me.

"Let me help you," Fakir said helping me out of the seaweed.

"Thanks," I quacked. Fakir grabbed his paper again and looked for his quill.

"Where the heck did it go," he muttered. I looked at my foot. The one that was caught in the seaweed. Well since he saved me... I plucked a feather from my side.

"Quack!" I gave it to Fakir.

"What? Really?" He asked.

I nodded, "I already plucked it." I quacked. He took it. I looked at the paper he held. Blank.

"I was going to write a story about you," said Fakir. Me?

"Do you want to be a girl again Ahiru?" I nodded. As he wrote, the feather started to glow warmly. Fakir looked at it.

"Huh? It's probably just the sun," he muttered. I started to glow to. Weird, he had written many stories about me as I swam but was it actually going to work this time?

"The End," said Fakir after a few minutes finishing the story. The feather started to fly back to me and slipped through his hand. It attached itself to me again.

"Uh! Fakir," I said.

"What?" He answered. We both covered our mouths. Or bills...

"Wait can you, can you understand me?" Fakir nodded. Then looked the other way and rummaged through his backpack without looking at me or by me.

"Hey," I took that as an insult. He pulled a dress out of the bag.

"heh heh, oh," I blushed grabbing it. With a hand, from an arm, from a body! A few minutes later Fakir turned around.

"I keep it handy just in case..." He trailed off looking at me.

"You're... Older. You're hair is down and your eyes aren't as big. And you're taller,"

"Oh Fakir! Thank you so much" I said and hugged him. He hesitated then hugged me back.

"Oh! Sorry," we both said jumping back, laughing uneasily.

"I wonder what made this time different," Fakir said.

"My feather," I nodded content with my answer.

"Maybe," he said. Then I noticed his eyes were bigger. Not like mine used to be but not the slits like before. I noticed my collar glowed as my amulet appeared again.

"Thank you for the story, and the seaweed thing," I said. "Could I see the story?" I asked. Fakir's eyes changed back. He crumbled the paper then threw it in the pond. I turned around.

"Why-"

"Idiot," this time it was not kind. He grabbed his bag and stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rue what's wrong with me?!" I sobbed.

"Nothing, you know Fakir he-" she cut off.

"R-Rue," I said calming down a bit. I looked up. She was frozen.

"Qua-" I covered my mouth.

"So little duck, you want to know what Fakir is mad at you about?" I nodded.

"Last thing I said was-"

" Whatever, I monitor this story, remember," he said.

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"Here," he said handing me a small clock.

"What is this," I asked. He was gone.

"is just being Fakir. Uh Ahiru," she turned around and I hid the clock behind my back.

"Oh, yeah I just was looking at this... Plate!"

"Uh..."

"Well, I better get going, nice talking to you,"

"Good talk Rusty," Rue muttered.

"What is this clock," I wondered.

"Hey zura!" I nearly fell over.

"Uzura?" I asked.

"Nice clock zura,"

"Where's Fakir?"

"Dunno zura!" She ran off banging her drum.

"Fakir..." I thought. Gazed at the clock.

"Why was he mad?" I asked. I felt my feet lift the ground and I was basically in a tunnel.

"Ahhhhhhh," I screamed. Suddenly I saw Fakir writing.

"Fakir!" I shouted. He couldn't here me,

"The End!" He said.

"Pause!" I yelled. It worked everything stopped. I took the paper. I read one sentence then froze. It said,

"She came back even more beautiful than before and we lived happily ever after,"

"What?!" I yelled. I placed it back in his hand.

"He was... embarrassed," I said.

"Fakir..." I said and hugged him.

"Wait! Do I like him too?!" I asked myself.

"Bring me back," I said. I saw Duck with her foot in the seaweed and Fakir helping her.

"Oops!" I said. I walked to a better point to watch and accidentally kicked Fakir's quill in the pond without noticing. When I was out of the water I looked at the clock and said,

"Home," wondering if that would work. I wrote down what I learned about the clock, Fakir, and everything else in my diary thinking that would be a safe place. I was wrong.

**Suggestions would be nice.**


End file.
